


roses are red, violets are blue

by fluffypark



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Daniel dates a lot of people, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jihoon is a florist, M/M, that's it i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 21:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17753888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffypark/pseuds/fluffypark
Summary: an au where daniel frequents the florist where jihoon works at one too many times, each time to buy flowers for a different date.





	roses are red, violets are blue

**Author's Note:**

> an early valentine's day gift, i suppose? i apologise beforehand for any mistakes, i know next to nothing about flowers oops xx

_Ding_.

 

Jihoon doesn’t look up from where he was arranging a bouquet. Today, it was gardenias. He had brought them over at five a.m. because a client had requested it be ready by afternoon. He manages to fasten the bow securely before bringing his attention to the customer.

 

Said customer has his back to him now, his broad shoulders and ash-grey hair the only thing facing Jihoon as he stares at a bucket of tulips and lilies by the entrance. He was wearing a soft white sweater, but the material clings on to him, outlining his defined arms, and Jihoon doesn’t think he’s seen him before. He could also hear the gears in that man’s brain turning as he ponders over the flowers, so Jihoon decides to put him out of his misery by offering his help. It’s his job, after all.

 

“Welcome, how can I help you?” he asks, and the customer turns around to look at him.

 

His soft, puppy-like eyes almost startle Jihoon, because it was a contrast to what he had expected him to look like. Now that the man was approaching the counter, Jihoon could see that his face was like a baby’s – round and gentle, yet sharp at all the right places, and his smile was a bit awkward as if he was embarrased about something.

 

“Hi,” the man says. His voice was deep and warm, and something stirs in Jihoon’s stomach. “Um, this is embarrassing-” Jihoon was right about _something_ at least “-but I was wondering if you could help me with some flowers?”

 

“Sure.” Jihoon looks at him expectantly, waiting for him to elaborate, because _helping with flowers_ wasn’t much to go about. “You kinda need to tell me exactly what you need help with. Helping people with flowers is kinda my entire job scope.”

 

The man lets out a laugh. “Um, right, so I have a date tonight but I’m not sure what flowers I should get.”

 

“Okay, now we’re getting somewhere,” Jihoon smiles at him. “Is it a first date? What’s her age? Do you know her favourite colour, maybe?”

 

And Jihoon loves this part – it’s like solving a puzzle. Because flowers come in different shapes and sizes, and they also come with the season, to which he has to match it with the occasion, preferences, and very frequently some guessing. So when the man tells him that her favourite colour was pink (“ _or was it purple- I can’t remember, but pink should be safe, right?_ ” to which Jihoon laughs and tells him that he can’t go wrong with pink), and that she was twenty-five, he starts to name the different kinds of flowers the man might want to get.

 

“Well, roses are the most common pick, but it’s your first date, so maybe it might be too serious,” Jihoon muses. He starts flipping through the inventory, and starts to name a few more flowers that might suit the occasion, showing pictures of them, and occasionally pointing to some of the flowers that were on display.

 

The man just nods along, his face extremely serious, and Jihoon tries to hide a smile that was slowly blooming across his face. He could tell that he wants to make sure he’s giving the right flowers, even though she probably won’t be able to tell apart a gerbera and a daisy, but most people can’t, really. And it’s sweet. That’s why it’s Jihoon’s job to make sure his customers make the right choices.

 

In the end, Jihoon suggests getting a mix of white and pink carnations, to which the man agrees, and he wraps them up prettily before handing the bouquet over.

 

“That’ll be thirty dollars,” Jihoon tells him. The man forks out the money from his wallet, and then when Jihoon hands him the receipt, he says, “hope your date goes well.”

 

The man beams at him. “Thank you, uh-”

 

“It’s Jihoon.”

 

“Thank you, Jihoon.”

 

“You’re welcome,” Jihoon answers cheerily. “Have a good night!”

 

**

 

The following week, the man comes into the shop again, and Jihoon could barely hide his surprise as the man walks over to the counter.

 

“You’re back,” Jihoon points out, and the man was taken aback as if he doesn’t expect Jihoon to remember him. Thing is, Jihoon remembers all of his customers. It’s not that the shop gets a lot of customers, and the customers they get are usually regulars. So when someone like him enters the shop that very first time, Jihoon had already had him etched in his memory.

 

“Hi.”

 

“Second date?” Jihoon inquires.

 

The man looks at him sheepishly and slowly shakes his head. “The last one didn’t work out.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“The flowers didn’t work its magic, huh?” Jihoon asks him.

 

He would hate to admit it, but maybe, _maybe_ he had given him the wrong flowers? Did he come back to ask for a refund? A complaint maybe? Jihoon had never faced this situation before. Maybe he was losing his magic touch.

 

The man lets out a small laugh and smiles amusedly as he answers, “it wasn’t the carnations.”

 

Jihoon breathes out a small sigh of relief. So it _wasn’t_ his fault. Nice to know that he wasn’t here to ask for a refund. Still, he fidgets with his hands as he tries to make the encounter less awkward. The question sits on his tongue, but he won’t let them slip.

 

“I have another date today,” the man finally explains, “so I need your help again.”

 

Ah, so that’s why he’s here.

 

“You could’ve said so,” Jihoon huffs. “I thought you came to ask for a refund or give a complaint.”

 

“Why would I do that?” the man eyes Jihoon, a curious smile playing on his lips.

 

“You came back after you bought flowers like, last week,” Jihoon shrugs. “It’s only natural to think that you came back to get flowers for a second date. And I’d be happy because my flowers might have been the reason why.”

 

“Sorry.”

 

“It’s fine,” Jihoon assures him. “So, what kind of flowers are you thinking of getting?”

 

“I think the carnations are cute, but my date tonight is a ski instructor and I was told that she’s a bit on the feisty side, so I’m not sure if it’s still okay to get carnations?”

 

“Ski instructor, huh?”

 

Jihoon hums as he ponders over the information, and then he takes out the inventory list. His fingers trail the list of flowers, and found one that might fit the occasion. The guy’s lucky because it’s almost the end season, which means that if he came the following week, the flowers won’t be in stock anymore.

 

“What about these?” Jihoon asks, pointing at a picture on the list. “These are heathers – lavender ones. They signify admiration and beauty, and if your date is the kind of woman who appreciates a man who supports her, maybe mix in some white heathers. It’s not your typical first-date flowers, but if you’re thinking of getting her something different, you can consider these instead of carnations.”

 

“You really know your flowers, don’t you?” the man asks in awe when Jihoon comes back with a few stalks of heathers.

 

“I love them,” Jihoon answers simply. He lays the flowers on the paper and starts getting to work. “It’s like trying to solve a mystery. The customer comes in and tells me what they want, and I help them figure out the best choices. It makes me happy to know that I helped them, I don’t know, make someone happy, move on, things like that.”

 

“Sorry if my lack of progress makes you unhappy,” he says, and Jihoon’s hands still for a second before shrugging. “Sometimes things just don’t work out.”

 

The man smiles wryly and Jihoon continues, “if anything, _I’m_ sorry your dates aren’t working out for you.”

 

“Sometimes things just don’t work out,” the man repeats solemnly, and Jihoon pokes his tongue out at him. The man just laughs. “It’s good advice.”

 

“But I better not see you in the near future unless it’s for a second date,” Jihoon warns him.

 

The man throws him a wide grin, and Jihoon thinks that his blinding smile was starting to have an effect on him. Since when did the shop get so warm? “I’ll try my best.”

 

**

 

“Please tell me it’s a second date,” Jihoon pleads when he sees the man come in through the doors. It’s barely been two weeks.

 

The man throws Jihoon an apologetic look and hurriedly says, “it’s not the flowers, trust me. It just-”

 

“-didn’t work out?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Jihoon heaves a deep sigh before asking, “okay, tell me – how’s she going to be like this time?”

 

**

 

The next time the man comes in, Jihoon was ready to get him a new bouquet of flowers. It had started to become a routine, and Jihoon had learned a couple of things along the way – his name was Daniel, he was born in Busan, he has four cats (“ _four cats?” Jihoon had asked incredulously, to which Daniel points out that it’s_ only _four and he just really loves cats_ ), and that his friends are trying to match make him so that he doesn’t spend all his time gaming and playing with his cats (“ _which isn’t really a bad idea, I don’t understand why,” Daniel had whined. Jihoon had chuckled and said that if he doesn’t have this job that’s exactly what he would’ve done too – except with his puppy._ ).

 

And maybe it’s because he’s been seeing him too frequently, because now Jihoon notices how his voice comes out in staccatos when he tries to explain himself while he laughs (which was far too often for a normal human being, Jihoon had decided), and how he holds his stomach as he tries to breathe through his laughter. He notices how musky yet citrus-y his cologne is, and that he usually wears his cross earring instead of the other ones he wears on other occasions.

 

_“So why flowers?” Jihoon had asked._

_“I guess I’m a romantic” was Daniel’s reply. “I think that flowers, like pictures, tell a thousand words.”_

_“Only if you buy the right ones.”_

_“And that’s why I have you to help me.”_

 

After the ski instructor, Daniel goes on to have a date with a Literature major, a movie critic, a lawyer, and then a climate change ambassador.

 

“Wasn’t fun at all,” Daniel had complained. “She was vegan, so can you imagine how hard it was for me trying to eat my steak? The entire dinner was awkward. I felt so bad.”

 

“Well I guess you could say that-”

 

“-it was a misteak?” Daniel interjects, earning him a soft blow on the arm.

 

“Stop ruining my jokes.”

 

“Sorry,” Daniel laughs loudly, earning them a few looks from the other customers. He stops and clears his throat in embarrassment, but he was still giggling when he says, “I’m sorry, but your face was so serious when you were making that joke that I had to.”

 

Jihoon had huffed as he hands him his bouquet, and he had pretended that he wasn’t watching him leave, but maybe his lips break into a smile when Daniel turns around to wave at him again.

 

**

 

There _was_ however, one thing about Daniel which had been nagging at him, but Jihoon just hasn’t found the right time to bring it up. So when Daniel comes in one Thursday evening, talking about how his next date was someone whose hobbies matched well with his, and that it was a guy he had met through mutual friends, he decides to ask.

 

“So what’s your deal?”

 

Daniel seems taken aback at the sudden question, but he clears his throat and asks, “what do you mean?”

 

“Come on,” Jihoon rolls his eyes as he arranges the carnations. “You’ve been coming practically every week, and every week it’s a different date, so I’m assuming that either you keep dumping or you’re a dumpee.”

 

“I came here to see you,” Daniel teases, and Jihoon’s heart stops for a second until he realises that Daniel was joking.

 

“I know, I’m irresistible,” Jihoon snorts in response.

 

A smile plays on Daniel’s lips as he watches Jihoon arrange his bouquet. “Which one do you think I am?”

 

Jihoon purses his lips as he thinks about it for a moment. “I think you’re a dumper.”

 

“Interesting opinion,” Daniel tells him as he leans against the counter. “Why do you think that is so?”

 

“Well, for starters, you’re cut- you’re not ugly,” Jihoon explains, hoping that the red that was starting to burn his face would die down.

 

“Did you want to say I’m cute?”

 

“I said you’re not ugly,” Jihoon denies hotly. “And I guess that explains how you get people to agree to go on dates with you. But then again, agreeing to go on a date and going official are two separate things.”

 

“So you’re saying I have a not-ugly face but a shitty personality?”

 

“No, I’m saying you might be a weirdo. I mean, you might have really weird habits like picking your nose in the middle of a meal, or start rambling on about dinosaurs, or- oh my god, maybe you always like to-” Jihoon clicks his tongue, eyes widening, “-on the first date. That might be a major turn-off.”

 

Daniel stares at him in mirth and says, “I don’t know what-” -clicks tongue- “means.”

 

“You know,” Jihoon repeats, clicking his tongue repeatedly.

 

Again, Daniel denies knowing what Jihoon was trying to say, and they keep going at it until Jihoon throws his hands up in frustration.

 

“Okay, you forced it out of me. Do the dirty,” he finally says in a hushed whisper, as if they weren’t the only two people in the shop.

 

Daniel giggles, but then he leans forward and says in a serious tone, "is that what you really think of me?"

 

Jihoon furrows his eyebrows as he, too, leans forward, and now they're having an impromptu staring competition.

 

"Brave of you to think that I think of you at all," Jihoon breaks the silence, and Daniel's lips twitch into a grin. "But if I do, _which I don't_ , it'd definitely be the bit about the dinosaurs."

 

Daniel pulls away then, laughing, and Jihoon loves the way his eyes disappear into crescents. Loves the way it makes his heart feel warm and fuzzy.

 

"So you're not really gonna tell me?" Jihoon asks when their laughter had died down.

 

"Maybe you'll find out if you date me."

 

"Why won’t you ask me out, then?" Jihoon asks, surprising himself. It’s too late to take it back now; he could feel the blood rushing to his ears, his heart pounding in his ribcage. For a moment, they were both quiet, until Jihoon raises his hands and says, “I’m kidding, just kidding.”

 

_Not really._

 

Something flashes in Daniel’s eyes as if he has something to say, but it disappears as quickly as it had appeared. He takes the flowers that Jihoon had wrapped up and slowly backs away from the counter.

 

"I have to go," Daniel tells him softly, and Jihoon tries not to look disappointed.

 

"Your date sounds nice this time, don't screw it up," Jihoon tells him instead. “And don’t come back unless it’s a second date, you hear me?”

 

Daniel watches him for a second before chuckling. “Would that make you happy?”

 

 _No_.

 

“Very.”

 

“Okay. Goodnight, Jihoon.” Daniel waves and exits the shop, and for the first time since he had decided to become a florist, Jihoon doesn’t feel happy seeing a customer off.

 

**

 

Daniel doesn’t come into the shop the following week.

 

Or the next.

 

Or the next.

 

**

 

Exams are around the corner, which means that Jihoon had asked Sungwoon if he could have less shifts because he needs to pass them to graduate. And yeah, he’s pretty sad to be away from his flowers, but it’s only for a couple of weeks, and Sungwoon had told him that he could come by and work random shifts whenever he feels like it.

 

(And maybe he’s also still hung up over Daniel, but he can only assume that that date went well and now they’re smooth sailing through the waters. Jihoon doesn’t care – he shouldn’t. After all, he was just a florist, and Daniel was a customer. The banter they had was just normal chitchat.)

 

He was doing his revisions in the school library one night before his accounting exam when he receives a text from Sungwoon.

 

**Sungwoon-hyung**

Question: do you know a Kang Daniel?

 

**Jihoon**

Daniel?

 

**Jihoon**

Yeah what about him?

 

**Sungwoon-hyung**

He came today and asked if you were in

 

**Sungwoon-hyung**

Told him you aren’t working for a couple of weeks

 

**Jihoon**

He was looking for me?

 

**Sungwoon-hyung**

Yeah, didn’t even get flowers

 

**Sungwoon-hyung**

Came and left

 

**Jihoon**

Oh

 

**Sungwoon-hyung**

Yeah well that’s all I had to tell you

 

**Sungwoon-hyung**

Now work hard and graduate so you can run the business

 

**Sungwoon-hyung**

I miss you <3

 

**

 

It wasn’t a lie to say that Sungwoon’s texts didn’t linger in his mind throughout the week.

 

If he had broken it off, then he would’ve asked for a set of flowers for his next one. If it was a second date, why did he leave without getting any?

 

Before, he had been wondering why none of Daniel’s dates had worked out, but since his disappearing act last month, Jihoon had assumed that it finally did. That Daniel had finally found _the right one_.

 

Someone who will appreciate his lame jokes and bad humour. Someone who will talk about dinosaurs with him. Someone who wasn’t Jihoon.

 

**

 

Jihoon had finally finished his exams the day before, and he welcomes the overwhelming scent of cut flowers as he enters the shop.

 

“I’m back!” he announces to no one in particular. The shop was empty. There was, however, a note from Sungwoon when he approaches the counter.

 

_Welcome back! Popped out for a while. Can you help me put the flowers in the cooler? Thanks. – HSW_

 

Jihoon walks to the back of the shop to do exactly that when a soft _ding!_ resonates throughout the empty shop.

 

“I’m back here, just putting the flowers in like you told me to,” Jihoon calls out to Sungwoon. There wasn’t a response, so he walks back out, prepared to tell the customer that they weren’t open yet, but the words got stuck in his throat when he sees who it was.

 

“Daniel,” he breathes.

 

“Hi.”

 

“The shop’s not open yet for another twenty minutes.”

 

“I can come back another time-”

 

“It’s fine,” Jihoon interrupts him. “I was just arranging things at the back. Do you- do you want to come along?”

 

“Sure I can do that?”

 

“Yeah, Sungwoon-hyung wouldn’t mind.”

 

Daniel shoots Jihoon an unsure smile but follows Jihoon to the back of the store anyway. Jihoon locates the flowers Sungwoon was referring to and moves to transfer them into the cooler. The machine makes a soft whirring sound, but Jihoon could still hear the loud thump of his own heart.

 

“So, second date, huh?” he asks, pretending to busy himself instead of looking at Daniel.

 

_Please say no, just this once._

 

“Yes.”

 

A pause.

 

“You did say the next time I see you it better be a second date,” Daniel reminds him.

 

“I did, didn’t I?” Jihoon smiles wryly as he glances up to look at Daniel. “Well, congratulations.”

 

“Thanks,” Daniel responds in similar. Except that his smile was more sad than wry.

 

After putting the flowers in the cooler, they head back out where Jihoon starts shelving some new pots which came in today.

 

“So, uh, why did you come here the other day?”

 

“Oh, it was nothing,” Daniel tells him. “Wanted to ask for some advice about flowers. But the guy manning the counter was busy and I was late, so I left.”

 

Right.

 

Of course.

 

Daniel wasn’t specifically looking for _him_.

 

Why would he?

 

He just needed Jihoon’s help.

 

_As a florist._

 

Stupid of him for thinking Daniel sees him otherwise.

 

“Sorry about that, I was having my exams,” Jihoon responds flatly.

 

“I heard.”

 

“So, the flowers.”

 

“I was wondering if you had roses.”

 

Jihoon’s eyes snap to Daniel, trying to read his face. “Roses?”

 

The other man hangs his head and says sheepishly, “yeah, do you think you can arrange a bouquet of mixed roses for me?”

 

_Mixed roses._

_By mixing rose blooms of different colors, you can create a bouquet of emotions. For example, a bouquet of red and white roses would mean I love you intensely and my intentions are honorable._

 

_A random mix of roses would convey mixed feelings or send a message: "I don't know what my feelings are yet but I sure do like you enough to send you roses."_

 

Jihoon looks away when he feels tears welling up in his eyes. He clears his throat so he can say yes, and then excuses himself so that he can fetch them from the cooler. As soon as he reaches the back of the shop, he feels a tear slide down his cheek, then another, and then he finds himself downright sobbing.

 

 _Stop being stupid_ , he scolds himself. _Get a grip, Park Jihoon_.

 

“Jihoon?” Daniel calls from outside, and Jihoon quickly wipes his tears away as he shouts a “I’m coming back out soon!”

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“I’m fine!”

 

He quickly goes to the cooler and finds a ready-made bouquet and walks back out, flowers in hand.

 

“Here you go,” Jihoon tells him, placing the flowers gently on the counter. “That’ll be fifty.”

 

Daniel wordlessly hands the money over, and Jihoon flinches when their fingers brush. It was as if someone had raked a hot iron rod across his skin. When he hands him the receipt, he makes sure their hands didn’t touch.

 

“Hey.”

 

A soft whisper, so soft it breaks Jihoon’s heart even more. He doesn’t need Daniel’s pity. What he needs is for him to leave and never come back so that Jihoon can move on and resume his daily life as a florist who wasn’t going to fall for any of his customers anymore. Because people who come already have someone on the receiving end, and Jihoon’s job was supposed to help them with exactly that.

 

“Jihoon,” Daniel tries again, but Jihoon pulls back before Daniel could touch him. _Please just go_ , he begs him silently.

 

When Daniel finally leaves, Jihoon doesn’t allow himself to be sad. He prepares the shop so that when the first customers of the day arrive, he can pretend that he’s absolutely fine.

 

**

 

The following days that came were bearable. Jihoon does his job well, and there wasn’t any customer with a smile that makes his knees go weak and eyes that make his heart hurt. But that’s all there was to it – it was just _bearable_.

 

**

 

“I’d like to buy some flowers.”

 

Jihoon almost drops the vase he was carrying. He knows that voice. It would be a lie to say that he had completely forgotten about him. Without turning, he says, “my colleague will be out to serve you.”

 

“Jihoon.”

 

Sungwoon comes out of the room then, and Jihoon takes that chance to escape. He bolts into the back room and quickly shuts the door.

 

“How can I help you?” he hears Sungwoon ask. He hears Daniel mumble a response, but he couldn’t hear him clearly.

 

“As a matter of fact, we brought some fresh ones in this morning, let me check the cooler.”

 

There was a rustle and then a creak as Sungwoon enters the room. He spots Jihoon who was pretending as if he wasn’t eavesdropping just a minute ago. A quick analysis of Jihoon’s face tells him that his friend was clearly upset.

 

“You okay?” Sungwoon asks gently. And then more cautiously, he asks, “is that Daniel?”

 

Jihoon keeps silent. Sungwoon sighs and rubs his shoulder. “I’ll be back soon, you can stay here until he leaves, alright?”

 

He watches as his hyung goes over to the cooler to bring out a few stalks of hydrangeas and daisies, and then leaves the room to wrap it up for Daniel. Their conversation was now slightly more muffled, and Jihoon couldn’t really hear them. Not that he wants to, anyway. He sinks further into the floor.

 

_Hydrangeas signify gratitude while daisies mean loyal love._

 

Seems like their relationship was going strong. Jihoon hates the fact that he knows what the flowers mean. Hates that they’re not for him.

 

It was quiet for a long while, and Jihoon thinks that maybe Daniel had left. The door creaks open then, but it wasn’t Sungwoon who had entered the room. Sungwoon would never wear dress shoes to work. Jihoon stares at the pair of legs in front of him, refusing to look up.

 

Daniel crouches then, so that Jihoon was forced to look at him.

 

“What do you want,” Jihoon scowls.

 

There was the rustle of crisp crepe paper as Daniel places a bouquet of flowers on his lap.

 

“I’m sorry,” Daniel whispers.

 

Jihoon doesn’t say anything. He turns to look away – at everything else besides Daniel, ignoring the weight of the flowers on his lap.

 

“Blue hydrangeas-”

 

“-signify gratitude, and daisies signify love,” Jihoon interrupts him. “I know them by heart.”

 

“Blue hydrangeas signify asking for forgiveness and expressing regret, and daisies signify new beginnings.” His voice was gentle, patient, sorry. “You know this more than I do. They’re for you.”

 

Jihoon raises his eyes slightly and sees the poorly arranged bouquet. This wasn’t Sungwoon’s work – he would never make such a poor job. And then he sees the band-aids on Daniel’s hands.

 

He swallows. “You wrapped it?” he asks quietly.

 

Daniel chuckles and says, “doesn’t it look like it’s crafted by an experienced florist?”

 

“You might put me out of business if you keep doing this.”

 

“I don’t have any intentions of making bouquets if they aren’t for you.”

 

“Why do you have to be so smooth all the time,” Jihoon grumbles. “This is all your fault.”

 

“If it’s all my fault, then why is it that I’m still single?”

 

“Your lame dinosaur talk,” Jihoon deadpans.

 

Daniel laughs, a full, hearty laugh, and Jihoon feels his heart squeeze. He had missed his laugh. Missed how it awakens a whole colony of butterflies in his stomach. Missed the warmth which comes with every rising note, every breathless gasp he makes.

 

“No, _this_ is _exactly_ why I’m single,” Daniel says with a dopey smile when he had (somewhat) calmed down. “You. You are the reason why I never get to go on second dates.”

 

“You _did_ go on a second date.”

 

“You said it’d make you happy.”

 

“Well, you’re dumb if you thought I meant it.”

 

“I am,” Daniel admits. “Remember that night when I came to the shop?”

 

_How can Jihoon ever forget that night?_

 

“Gave the roses to him, and guess what he says? That he won’t accept them because it’s practically telling him that I’m confused, and that there’s someone else in my mind.”

 

Jihoon feels a tear slide down his cheek. Daniel brings his hand to wipe the tear away, and Jihoon lets him. His cold hand feels nice against his burning cheeks.

 

“I don’t know why it took me so long to realise that I’ve been falling more and more in love with you every time I see you,” Daniel confesses. “I don’t think you realise how beautiful you are. The effect you have on me. Even when surrounded by all these flowers, you’re the only one I see, the only one on my mind. Everything you do drives me crazy. I’m sorry I walked away.”

 

Daniel falls quiet then, and the only sounds that resonate across the empty room were the almost inaudible whir of the cooler, Jihoon’s sobs, and Daniel’s soft breathing.

 

“Are you done yet?”

 

Daniel reaches out to move the flowers off Jihoon, never breaking eye contact even for a second. And then, as if he hadn’t said everything that had melted Jihoon’s entire existence into goop, Daniel asks him:

 

“Can I kiss you?”

 

Jihoon freezes. He couldn’t move, but somehow his lips manage to form the word “okay.”

 

Daniel leans forward, placing his hands on both sides of Jihoon’s crouched figure, and Jihoon shuts his eyes with bated breath as he feels Daniel’s breath fan across his face. It smells like peppermint, and Jihoon could smell the familiar cologne – citrus and musk, and something else, maybe a hint of vanilla. It was intoxicating, and Jihoon breathes him in, breathes it all in.

 

A pair of warm, rough lips touch his own, and the slight drag creates an addictive friction Jihoon finds himself drawn towards. A breathy moan escapes him as Daniel moves his lips against Jihoon’s. His lower lip gets caught between Daniel’s teeth as they gently graze over the soft skin, and Jihoon wants more, needs more. Their noses brush when Daniel shifts, sending Jihoon’s brain into overdrive. Daniel continues to suck softly on Jihoon’s lip, and it was so gentle, so warm, that Jihoon couldn’t help but melt into Daniel who now has him in his lap.

 

They break away then, and Daniel brings his hands to caress Jihoon’s tear-stricken face. He doesn’t even realise that he’s been crying.

 

“You look beautiful even when you’re crying, how is that fair,” Daniel whispers, and his voice was raspy, his lips red from kissing.

 

Jihoon chokes out a laugh. “You really _are_ a romantic, aren’t you?”

 

“Do you have anything against romantics?” Daniel pouts. “Should’ve told me before I decided to make a move on you.”

 

Jihoon pulls him into a chaste kiss, and says, “you’re an idiot.”

 

“You like me though?”

 

“Brave of you to assume that,” Jihoon pokes his tongue out at him. He leans forward to rest his head against Daniel’s chest, and he could hear it rise and fall in tandem with his breathing. “Maybe I’m a bit in love with you too. Thank you for the flowers.”

 

They continue sitting like that for several minutes, swaying side to side as they enjoy each other’s company. A knock startles them, and Jihoon jumps back from Daniel so quickly he almost knocks his head on the wall behind him.

 

The door opens, and Sungwoon peeks his head through the door, his eyes closed. “Uh, hi, I hope I’m not bothering you, I just need some chrysanthemums.”

 

“You can open your eyes, hyung, there’s nothing going on here,” Jihoon giggles.

 

Sungwoon opens his eyes and squints at the two who were sitting on the floor, and the forgotten, sad-looking bouquet of flowers. “Oh.”

 

Daniel clears his throat awkwardly and goes to stand up. He offers his hand to Jihoon who gladly accepts.

 

“I guess I’ll get going then,” Daniel announces. He shoots Sungwoon a self-conscious smile and starts to walk out the door, pinky still linked with Jihoon’s.

 

They head to the exit and Daniel pulls Jihoon into a hug. “I’ll text you.”

 

“You have my number?”

 

“I kinda got it from Sungwoon,” Daniel mutters sheepishly. “For, uh, emergencies.”

 

Jihoon laughs. “When can I see you again?”

 

“Someone’s eager,” Daniel jokes, earning him a slight shove. “Let me know when you’re free and we can have that first date to see if I do start talking about dinosaurs or if we’ll do the-” Daniel clicks his tongue.

 

Jihoons eyes widens at that, and he quickly looks around to make sure no one was within earshot. Daniel laughs.

 

“I’m just kidding, Jihoon. God, you’re adorable.”

 

Daniel was staring at him now, his megawatt smile outshining the afternoon sun, and Jihoon feels giddy.

 

“And you’re mean.”

 

Daniel chuckles as he plants a small peck on Jihoon’s cheek. “I gotta go now. See you soon, angel.”

 

“See you, Daniel.”

 

Jihoon watches as Daniel walks away from the store, his cheeks numb from smiling so much. He laughs when the other almost trips and mouths at him to look forward instead of walking backwards like an idiot. Daniel throws him a pout but waves at him before turning around, and Jihoon sighs when his figure disappears behind a building.

 

His phone makes a sound then, signalling a text received, and he switches it on.

 

**Unknown Number**

Miss you already :(

 

**Unknown Number**

This is Daniel, by the way

 

**Unknown Number**

In case you have other suitors who tell you they miss you

 

A giggle escapes Jihoon and he quickly types back a response. He hears Sungwoon enter the shop then, and remembers that he still has a job to keep. It turns out that he likes being a florist, after all. He really does.

**Author's Note:**

> maybe i dropped like two ideas i had been writing and decided to sit down and write this one yesterday ;;;; the ending was difficult to write, i wasn't sure if i should make it 100% fluff or have some angst and some of you voted for angst, so i hope it somehow lived up to your expectations..? i have been having trouble writing lately, and this drought isn't helping at all (grr) but i hope you enjoyed it ;;;;; thank you for reading, please drop a kudos or a comment if you liked it ♡
> 
> (watch me reread this over and over and maybe edit it here and there as i always do)


End file.
